Oi! Chica Salamander
by Taiga Mcgarden
Summary: -Oi, Chica Salamander tan rápido vas a cambiar al cabeza de humo?-le pregunto burlonamente el Dragon Slayer de Hierro-/Y asi fue como Gajeel provoco el desastre. Definitivamente ese día las hadas sacaron una muy sabia conclusión: "Nunca, nunca provocar a Lucy en un día de malas. Nunca.". Nalu!


**Hola! queria mostrar a una Lucy enojada. Asi que asi empieza este fic**

**Oi! Chica Salamander**

En el gremio todos estaban desparramados, tirados, sentados tratando de recuperarse de aquel suceso que quizá les dejaría un trauma, un tanto aterrados por la paliza que habían soportado. Eso sería normal, ya que la ira de Erza era peor que la ira de los dioses, salvo un importante detalle: Erza que se mantenía dificultosamente en pie no había sido la causa de tal caos sino cierta maga rubia.

Definitivamente ese día el gremio comprobó que las apariencias engañan y que algunas veces, toma un poco más de tiempo que lo planeado conocer a fondo una persona, al darse cuenta que la dulce Lucy Heartefilia escondía muy adentro suyo una fiera mortal.

Definitivamente ese día las hadas sacaron una muy sabia conclusión: "Nunca, nunca provocar a Lucy en un día de malas. Nunca."

**Flash Back**

Estaba molesta, estaba más que molesta; estaba furiosa. Poco le importaba que el gremio estuviera a punto de desmoronarse a ahí mismo debido a las cotidianas y estúpidas peleas de Gray y Natsu, a la que luego se unieran todos los hombres. Se encontraba sentada en el fondo del gremio lo más alejada posible del usual caos en Fairy Tail.

Fue gracias a su aura de "a-quien-quiera-que-sea-que-se-acerque-lo-mato-y-me-importa-mierda-quien-sea" que Wendy decidió no saludarla ese día, que Levy noto que era mejor hablarle de la novela mucho mas tarde, que Happy pensó que no sería conveniente lanzarse a sus atributos, que Juvia concluyo que su rival de amor ese día estaba de malas por lo que tendría que proteger a Gray-sama, que Elfman se dio cuenta que tendría que tragarse su discurso de "Hombre" cuando pasara cerca de ella, que la mismísima Titania se sintiera orgullosa pero que por las dudas portara dos espadas, que Cana noto que no sería conveniente molestarla con su mal de amores, que Mira concluyo que ese día no era buena idea practicar de Cupido con ella, que Laxus la observara atentamente desde el segundo piso esperando el momento en que explotara.

Adivinan de quien hablo?

Lucy estaba molesta, furiosa. Que porque estaba así? Muy sencillo esa semana era de las peores de su vida:

1-Cierto Dragon Slayer junto con cierto gato azul había entrado sin invitación a su casa y en un momento de distracción él quemo uno de sus libros más preciados, tendría que esperar meses para que llegara una copia.

2-El mismo idiota de fuego y el otro idiota de hielo destruyeron la propiedad que debían proteger en el trabajo de la semana. Ganancias de la recompensa que tanto necesitaba para pagar la renta: 0,00.

3-Loki se había distraído en la batalla de una misión pequeña diciéndole esa infinita lista de cosas de su amor y le fallo por idiota.

4-Happy se había pasado el día anterior, TODO el día anterior diciéndole que pesaba más que Gajeel y que estaba gorda.

5-El mismo día Cana se la paso recordándole que no tenía novio.

6-Gray le dio un susto de muerte cuando entro al baño y se lo encontró despreocupadamente recostado en la tina vacía, sumado que casi la vio desnuda. Luego soporto a Erza quien se tomo el trabajo de revisar atentamente su ropa interior.

7-A Romeo le pareció divertido jugarle una broma siguiéndole la corriente a Natsu en la cual ella terminaba literalmente en llamas.

8-Wendy derramo accidentalmente su batido sobre su blusa nueva dejando como consecuencia una mancha imborrable.

9-Juvia no la dejo en paz con su supuesta rivalidad de amor, Laxus la había empujado sin querer también a ella cuando golpeo a Natsu y Gajeel le había cambiado su apodo de "Coneja" luego de _aquel accidente_.

Y 10- Se había besado con Natsu! Que peor cosa que darte tu primer beso con tu mejor amigo!? En el fondo además de aquella rabia que le provocaban los sucesos anteriores quería que se la tragara la tierra. No podía olvidar el sabor de sus labios. Culpa de Erza, así es. Luego de provocar su ira gracias a la accidental caída del pastel de frezas, la peli roja arrojo al Dragon Slayer hacia la barra donde se encontraba ella, no supo porque o como exactamente, solo noto que algo picantemente dulce presionaba sus labios. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con una sorprendida y avergonzaba mirada jade, acompañada por un adorable sonrojo. Y lo entendió todo. Antes de salir corriendo.

Regresando al presente todos o mejor dicho _casi todos_ habían notado el malhumor de la maga estelar. Pero nunca falta uno o mejor dicho _dos_ que no capten el ambiente y como consecuencia desaten el desastre

Y así fue como se desato aquel desastre.

Estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos cuando un proyectil humano choco contra ella.

En un instante se vio bajo el mago de hielo (aun algo mareado por el tour aéreo), quien había sido lanzado por quien ocupaba casi todos sus pensamientos.

Sin gritos, _Lucy Hicks _o insultos se reincorporo lentamente agarrando a Gray por la camiseta que raramente aun no se la había quitado. Acerco al peli azul hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Gray sintió el mismo terror que solo Erza era capaz de hacerle sentir. En ese momento juraba que podía ver en los ojos de Lucy fuego de ira. Estaba horrorizado. Lucy solo tenía su mirada de chocolate ,que en ese momento le pareció del color de la leña quemándose en medio de una fogata, clavada en la de él, pero antes que la Heartefilia le gritara e insultara a todo pulmón unas voces la interrumpieron demorando su perdición.

-AHH la rival de amor de Juvia quiere besar a Gray-sama!-exclamo Juvia llorando cataratas y armándose todo un drama teatral digno de un Oscar en su imaginación.

-Oi, Chica Salamander tan rápido vas a cambiar al cabeza de humo?-le pregunto burlonamente el Dragon Slayer de Hierro haciéndose el valiente aun al haber notado el aura asesina de la rubia.

Ese fue el comienzo. El comienzo del fin

-Esto estará bueno- dijo así mismo Laxus divertido desde el segundo piso.

-Maldita sea!-estallo Lucy mandando a volar a Gray- No soy su novia! Tan poco valgo por mi misma que lo metes a él en el apodo?! Porque ya no me dices Coneja?!- grito dirigiéndose a él- y porque todos me emparejan con ese idiota que ni siquiera entiende de lo que hablan! Que no se dan cuenta que me harta que me emparejen con él!-grito causando que hasta a Gajeel le flaquearan las piernas, para terror de muchos y dolor de cierto muchacho peli rosa. Lo que no sabían era que estaba expresando sus sentimientos comprimidos disfrazándolos.-Maldita sea! De todos tenía que ser el !- exclamo refiriéndose en realidad a aquel que le quitaba el sueño, aquel idiota que sin darse cuenta le había robado su corazón.

Lucy ya estaba fuera de sí, la cordura la había abandonado.

-Tú! –señalando a Gray quien sudo frio- te cuelas en mi casa sin aviso.

-Tú! –señalando a Happy quien se paralizo al instante-siempre me dices gorda cuando tu eres el gato debilucho. Has ejercicio!

-Tú!-señalando a Romeo que sintió que le comenzaban a temblar las piernas, en ese momento supo que la broma no fue buena idea- le seguís el ejemplo en todo a Natsu incluso si se trata de quemarme el culo!

-Tú!-señalando a Juvia- estoy harta de decirte que no tengo nada con Gray!

-Tú!-señalando a Mirajane, quien comenzaba a pensar que sería buena idea usar el Satan shoul- me confundes tanto con el amor que me dejes la cabeza dando vueltas.

-Tú!-señalando a Gajeel-quiero que me digas Coneja otra vez o Lucy porque no tengo que ser la sombra de nadie.

-Tú!-señalando a Natsu- tengo tantas cosas que decirte que no acabaría en años.

-Ustedes!-señalando a Gray y Natsu que estaban abrazados esperando su fin.-Me tienen harta con sus estúpidas peleas!

-Tú!-señalando a Cana que ya estaba borracha-Me recuerdas que no tengo novio! Y eso me harta, tu tampoco tienes!

Y en ese instante Lucy rebelo la fiera que llevaba adentro porque Cana ebria le arrojo un barril entero que le dio de lleno.

Lucy y Cana comenzaron la pelea, porque al querer pararlas los demás fueron involucrados.

**Fin Flash Back**

Levy trataba de ayudar a ponerse en pie a Gajeel, ante la celosa mirada de Jet y Droy. Laxus se encontraba tirado sobre una mesa hecha pedazos, un tanto mareado con una mini Acuarios, una mini Virgo y un mini Tauros dándole vueltas alrededor de la cabeza ya que Lucy también uso sus espíritus celestiales además de su Lucy Hicks, su látigo Rio de estrellas y el urano metroia.

Mira estaba también recostada cerca de la mesa medio sentada, a unos pasos se encontraban Lissana, Kinana y Laki con los ojos como espiral boca arriba, mas allá a una Evergreen junto a un Elfman en igual lamentable estado. Alzack y Bizca se encontraban tirados sobre la barra.

Juvia estaba semi-inconsciente siendo recostada en un pilar por Erza, que era la única que se mantenía, a duras penas, en pie.

Romeo y Wendy que también se habían metido a la pelea (uno por participar como Natsu-nii y probar la fuerza de Lucy-nee y otra por tratar por las buenas calmar a Lucy-san, pero que termino usando su rugido de cielo) momentos antes habían sido lanzados a la pared quedando como estampas, estaban en igual estado que Laxus y Lissana. Wendy apoyaba su cabeza en el abdomen de Romeo.

Macao y Wakaba con un chichón cada uno semi-sentados bajo la pizarra de misiones, que sabe Kami-sama como seguía intacta.

Natsu y Gray fueron de los que peor les había tocado. Estaban inconscientes del todo, con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta. Cabe decir que Gray estaba desnudo.

Happy e incluso Lily y Charlee estaban colgando del techo, vaya a saber uno como terminaron asi, semi-inconscientes con un mini Cancer, una mini Acuarius y una mini Aries dándoles vueltas a la cabeza.

El maestro se encontraba se encontraba serio sentado en la barra cruzado de piernas con expresión seria, ojos cerrados, un enorme chichón en la cabeza, Azuka temblando abrazada a su cuello y Cana a su lado tirada en el suelo con los ojos en banco y redondos como Natsu y Gray balbuceando incoherencias con un mini Escorpio y un mini Taurus girando en su cabeza.

-Que haremos con esto maestro?-pregunto seria Erza llegando a su lado tratando de no desplomarse en el suelo-Y con Lucy?-pregunto un poco preocupada de que la rubia fuera realmente castigada, pues entendía que había sido una semana pesada para ella y que esto fue consecuencia de su malhumor.

El Maestro abrió los ojos. En ese momento todos comenzaban a estar en un estado menos miserable. Makarov se puso de pie aun con Azuka colgada.

-Creo que hoy hemos aprendido una valiosa lección que no quiero que nadie olvide, esto no va solamente al idiota de Gajeel- se escucho un Oye! De parte del Dragon Slayer, pero el mago santo le ignoro y continúo- sino para todos- hizo una pequeña pausa para dar más importancia al asunto- "Nunca, nunca provocar a Lucy en un día de malas. Nunca."- finalizo seriamente.

-Aye sir- respondieron al unisono decididos a cumplirlo.


End file.
